This invention relates to a work vehicle such as a tractor having a stepless hydraulic speed change apparatus, a radiator through which hydraulic fluid from the stepless hydraulic speed change apparatus is circulated to be cooled, and a hydraulic cyclinder for actuating a work implement.
FIG. 3 shows a hydraulic circuit of a prior art tractor having the elements mentioned above. In the prior art construction a return flow path 4' for the hydraulic fluid from a radiator 2 is connected to a transmission case 7. A hydraulic actuating system for travelling and an hydraulic actuating system for a work implement are constituted separately in the prior art, thus requiring a separate hydraulic pump having an appropriate and high capacity for positively actuating the work implement. In FIG. 3, the other elements are the same as those of this invention and accordingly description concerning the elements indicated by numerals is omitted here since such will be understood from the following detailed description of this invention.